1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to combustion sections of gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooling of materials that are used to form combustion sections of gas turbine engines is accomplished using various techniques. By way of example, some materials that are used to line combustion sections incorporate film-cooling holes that are drilled through the materials at relatively shallow angles. Cooling air is provided to a backside of these materials, thereby allowing the air to travel through the film-cooling holes and cool a surface of the material that is closest to the combusting fuel and air mixture. Unfortunately, such a technique tends to be relatively inefficient in the use of cooling air. Additionally, the use of such a technique can still result in “hot spots” that can produce cracks in the material and material loss due to oxidation.